1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of filtering geographical data including a user interface that may adjust a threshold of a retrieval condition when filtering a retrieval object based on the threshold of the retrieval condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, handheld terminals such as a mobile communication terminal or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) have been increasingly used. A utilization range of these handheld terminals has been gradually increased. That is, using the handheld terminal, it may be possible to photograph images using a digital camera mounted in the handheld terminal, to view satellite broadcasting services, to edit documents, to enjoy games, to provide geographic information services, and the like, as well as to make phone calls, to manage scheduling, and the like.
In particular, the geographic information services may be widely utilized due to mobility of the handheld terminal. However, a geographic information-related interface technology established based on a screen of a desktop computer may be difficult to be applicable in a relatively small sized-screen. When the geographic information-related interface technology used in the desktop computer is applicable in the handheld terminal, geographic information may be densely visualized through a map of the relatively small screen, and thus data may be overlapped to each other, and the map may be covered by the data.